


Let the Rain Wash Us Clean

by LunarSapphic



Category: Gokusen (Anime & Manga), Gokusen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kumiko is clueless as heck, Shin pines really hard, end me and my sinful hands, gsnk umbrella meme, he's figuring things out, pining for your soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSapphic/pseuds/LunarSapphic
Summary: Shin and Kumiko find themselves in a dilemma one rainy afternoon when they both forget to bring their umbrellas with them to school.
Relationships: Sawada Shin/Yamaguchi Kumiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yankumi





	Let the Rain Wash Us Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and ended up here. If you've only watched the TV show or only read the manga you should still be able to follow~ Welcome to the hell pit that is my brain. Enjoy ^_^

Thunder rumbled as the sky darkened, and the once cornflower blue sky turned grey and cloudy. Within seconds, rain fell from the sky in sheets. The entirety of Year 3 Class 4 groaned at the onslaught of the sudden downpour as they realized that they would either have to go home in the heavy rain, or stay and wait out the storm. Some of them had forgotten their umbrellas. 

“Fuck, I wanted to go to the arcade and play,” Kuma said, staring wistfully out the window. 

“We can still make it if we run to the station.”

“Yeah, but we’ll get drenched even if we have our umbrellas. Look at the fuckin’ rain. My mom’s gonna kill me if I wet the entryway”

“You a coward, Noda?” Uchi snickered. 

“AM NOT! And  _ you’re _ the one who keeps fainting whenever your girlfriend pulls a horror stunt,” Noda countered. 

“ _ Stop it _ ,” Shin sighed. As much as he loved his friends, sometimes their banter could escalate to something more serious, and he didn’t fancy dealing with the aftermath. 

He glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes, “anyways, didn’t Fujiyama say she’s holding an english tutorial after class? It starts in 5 minutes you know.” 

At his words, the four boys swore and scrambled to their seats. 

“Well then, I’m heading back first.” Shin said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Not going to stay for Fujiyama’s tutorial then? You know we need all the  _ help _ we can get,” Noda said, giving Shin the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) face. 

Shin sighed in disgust and deadpanned, “no way in hell. I’m out of here”

He knew that no matter how... well-endowed... Fujiyama-sensei was, it would be futile to expect her to give her students  _ that _ kind of attention. And he was tired of seeing his friends lust after such a saucy woman. 

With that, he slunk out of the classroom and made his way down to the shoe lockers. 

  
  


XOXO

  
  


As he was leaving the building, Shin reached into his schoolbag for his umbrella and, after five minutes of desperately groping around, came up empty. He swore and resigned himself to running to the station. 

“AHHH! I forgot my umbrella!” came a voice to his right. Shin turned to find Kumiko glaring at her bag, mouth agape, as if it had committed an unforgivable crime. 

“You too, huh, Yankumi?”

Kumiko started, noticing Shin for the first time, and squinted at him. She seemed contemplative. Shin knew that look on her face, and he also knew that she was plotting something. Something he didn’t want any part of. 

“Sawada, I’ve just thought of a good way for the both of us to make it to the station without an umbrella.” She grinned innocently, a determined gleam in her eye. 

_ There it is _ .

“I’m not sure I want to know.” 

"Sawada, just trust me. Lift your jacket so it covers your head, and I’ll hide under you so we both don’t get wet.”

Shin sighed and accepted his fate. He knew Kumiko would pester him until she got her way, so he let her cajole him into the position she described. Luckily, most students had either left school already, or were waiting out the rain elsewhere, so the room was empty. It was the only reason he’d been so easily persuaded. 

Kumiko helped Shin pull his gakuran over his head, which left his hands awkwardly hanging askew at his sides. The gakuran was in a position where it would provide cover for his head, but it was also immensely uncomfortable, with the fabric of the gakuran pulling at his shoulders. Shin had a bad feeling about this. 

Once the gakuran was properly hitched over his head, Kumiko tucked herself against him. Standing this close to her, Shin noticed for the first time just how much shorter she was compared to him. If he leaned forward just a little bit more, his chin would rest comfortably on her head. He could feel the warmth of her back, even through the layers of clothes they were wearing, and smell the chalk and sweat on her skin, most likely from running after misbehaving students. He forced his brain not to think more on this. Shin had a  _ really _ bad feeling about this. 

Kumiko shifted, her left shoulder now comfortably snug against his chest, and tilted her head so she could look him in the eye. “Let’s go, Sawada.”

Shin gulped, then nodded. 

They ran off into the rain screaming. 

  
  


XOXO

  
  


The rain pounded on Shin’s back as he ran, pant legs heavy with water from stepping haphazardly into puddles; his shoes were a lost cause, soaked through seconds after stepping into the rain. It wasn’t long before he could feel his gakuran weigh down with water. He kept up with Kumiko’s pace, so what would have been a 10 minute walk would take less than 5 minutes to run. This was good for Shin, because they were only halfway to the station, and he could already feel the back of his shirt dampening. Kumiko, on the other hand, was mostly untouched by the rain. Shin didn’t know whether to feel glad that she wouldn’t catch a cold, or miffed that he was the only one getting drenched. He settled for slightly exasperated. 

After what felt like a trudge through the deep end of a swimming pool, they reached the opening to the underground station. The light from the entrance, fragmented and misty through the sheet of rain, called to them, a heavenly respite that promised warmth and shelter after their stint in the rain. They both sighed in relief when they passed through the entrance, shaking out some of the water that clung to their clothes, before making their way underground. Shin cringed as his shoes squeaked with water at every step they took down the stairs. He hoped they would dry by tomorrow. He didn’t have an extra pair of school shoes. 

“Thanks so much for your help, Sawada! I’ll see you around” Kimiko grinned at him when they reached the gantry, before sprinting off to catch her train. 

Shin sighed, before heading to the restroom to wring out the water from his clothes. He normally wouldn’t let anyone rope him into such ridiculous situations, but Kimiko was different. She was  _ special _ . He had an immensely bad feeling about this. 

Holding out his gakuran, Shin hoped he wouldn’t catch a cold.

  
  


XOXO

  
  


Shin’s shoes didn’t dry in time for school the next day. But he didn’t need them anyways, stuck in bed as he was. 


End file.
